The present invention relates to a retainer for a retaining seat of a radiator serving to combine a CPU radiator to a PC circuit board. The retainer primarily includes two retaining seats and two pressing strips. One end of the pressing strip is pivotally installed to one end of the retaining seat and is exactly engaged into a trench of a base of the radiator so as to be formed with a steady engagement therebetween.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art retainer is illustrated. The prior art retainer mainly includes a metal radiating blade 10, a radiating fan 20 at the upper end thereof, a metal radiating base 30, two retaining seats 40 and two retaining seats 50 at two sides. The radiator is placed at upper end of a CPU. Two ends of two buckling pieces 50 and buckling holes 501 are embedded into the respective protrusion 401 of the retainer seat 40 so that the radiator can be successfully installed to the PC circuit board 60 (the upper surface of the CPU can be installed with a supporter 70 for fixing the radiator to the PC circuit.board). However, in the prior art retaining seat 40 and buckling piece 50, each set is engaged by three holes and thus, the work of buckling and engagement are hard.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for a retaining seat of a radiator serving to combine a CPU radiator to a PC circuit board. The retainer primarily includes two retaining seats and two pressing strips which are symmetrically installed at two sides of the retainer. One end of the pressing strip is pivotally installed to one end of the retaining seat, while another free end thereof, the distal end is movable to be fixed with a groove of the retaining seat; thereby, the middle folded portion of the pressing strip is exactly engaged into a trench of a base of the radiator and is then formed with a steady engagement. Thereby, the radiator can be combined to a PC circuit board and thus, the retainer for a retaining seat of a radiator can be assembled and detached easily and conveniently.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.